Actors List
The Actors List is a master guide to characters and their real-life counterparts for those that are interested. Casted Actors The ITEA * Josie Maran - Lucienne Christophe * Emily Deschanel - Cassandra Flick * Cecilia Cheung - Hui Lan * Charlize Theron - Marika Bran/Devon Von Krieger * Doukissa Nomikou - Tasia Spiro * Edward Norton - Jean-Baptiste Odilon * Timothy Olyphant - Ivan Popov * Til Schweiger - Dieter Bran * Reshma Shetty - Gitana Brook * Jeremy Piven - David Falk * Gemma Atkinson - Eva Bingham * Elizabeth Banks - Rachel Clarke * Eduardo Noriega - Gaspar Guevara * Kate Nauta - Rhonda Evens * Michelle Rodriguez - Carmen Pared * Sofia Milos - Sophie Katsopolis * Jennifer Lopez - Palmira Tiago * Maryse Ouellet - Ariel Landry * Faune Chambers - Makeda Getachew * Autumn Reeser - Katie Grant * Jordana Brewster - Mia Santos * Briana Evigan - Jelena Hendraille * Simon Pegg - William Volt * Johnathan Rhys-Meyers - Travis Paddington * Laura Vandervoort - Colette Landry * Olivier Martinez - Rafael Calado * Masi Oka - Juro Takashi * Billie Piper - Lori Jones * Eva La Rue - Suzanna Ortiz * Malika Dudley - Miranda Ohala * Jared Leto - Caesar Francisco * Takuya Kimura - Takahishi Nakamura * Alessio Sakara - Marcus Corrado * Pumwaree Yodkamol - Malai Kasem * Zoe Saldana - Kioni Abasi * Sasha Alexander - Anna Federov * Olivia Wilde - Nessa Kelly/Lacey Finnegan Other Law Enforcement * Aisha Tyler - Aisha Reynolds * Clive Owen - Raymond Bishop * David Tennant - Jason Holland * Catherine Zeta-Jones - Sonia Castillo * Ryan Philipe - Rurik Chekhol * Victor Webster - Victor Morozov * Milo Ventimiglia - Gregory Barnes * Yvonne Strahovski - Tatiana Lebedev * Allison Mack - Anna Sokolov * John Barrowman - Michael Bradford * Oded Fehr - Avrum Zurer * Aldis Hodge - Erik Brink * Kristin Kreuk - Nicole Kao * Blake Lively - Yeardley Luxby * Tina Casciani - Grazia Lombardi * John Cleese - Nigel Flick * Chang Chen - Tommy Chen Paradise Foundation * Kiefer Sutherland - Scott Dawson * Donald Sutherland - Ronald Fisher * Joaquim De Almeida - Julio Sanchez * Constance Zimmer - Ashley Tisdale * Josie Bissett - Karen Draskal * Maggie Q - Ryoshi Tenzo * Naomi Watts - Alexis Sutherland * Katherine Heigl - Leslie Schulz * Paula Graces - Veronica Estes * Ksenia Sukhinova - Adrianna Dashkov * Isla Fisher - Jennifer Yates * Aishwarya Rai - Rajni Arora Ouroboros * Malcolm McDowell - Richard Stilton * Nolan North - No Name * Chace Crawford - Xavier Alberic * Chuck Liddell - Derek Grisham * Jonah Hill - Barry Finnegan * Isha Koppikar - Chetana Shenkar * Mickie James - Tamaya Qillaq * Zhang Ziyi - Zhen Shan * Hayden Christiensen - Mike Bailey Fortune Finders * Stephanie Garcia - Roza Martinez * Brianna Garcia - Izzy Martinez * Trish Stratus - Val Straton * Phil Brooks - Giles Taureau * Stephen Farrelly - Frank Strum * Nicholas D'Augusto - Harold Winters * Matt Korklan - James McWhirter * Cody Runnels - Milo McNeil Howe Street Boys * Noel Clarke - Neil Deacon * Gareth David-Lloyd - Dylan Kinnock * Freema Agyeman - Natalie Hudgens Civilians * Hilarie Burton - Erika Stone * Shiri Appleby - Monica Stein * Jewel Staite - Caitlin Trafford * Sarah Lancaster - Mary Hamilton * Kim Cattrall - Ingrid Stone * Julianne Moore - Merilyn Kent * Melinda Clarke - Carol Wilford * Jessica Simpson - Sandy Vanholt * Brittany Snow - Amber Prescott * Hillary Duff - Kelsey Wick * Emma Stone - Jaki Newborn * Kelly Preston - Katrina Vanholt * John Slattery - Cyrus Vanholt * Liliana Queiroz - Adina Kapel * Maria Teresa Francille - Allegra * Evelina Papantoniou - Talieya Antzas * Alexandra Rosenfeld - Monique * Alexandra Vodjankowa - Lotte Ritter * Sprague Grayden - Helena * Eriko Tamura - Sakura Ashikage * Park Ji Hoon - Naoko Kobayashi * Vanessa Lengies - Kissy Stevens * David Cross - Levy Foster * Rena Mero - Patricia Mero * Gail Kim - Canella Kim * Stacy Keibler - Darcy Keibler * Catherine Sutherland - Chloe Vega * Natalia Anderle - Calixta Teodoro * Na Ri - Yoon Suk * Rachel Bilson - Anastasia Stephanos * Kate Mara - Eva Hallowell * Geri Halliwell - Amelia DuGalle * Bar Refaeli - Tal Reubenstein * Holly Valance - Michelle Foster * Ayumi Kinoshita - Kazu Shiitaki * Roselyn Sanchez - Izel Cortez * Cindy Chiu - Janet Wu * Wes Studi - Alejandro Guzman * Maria Canals-Barrera - Teresa Guzman * Natalie Martinez - Lola Guzman * Anita Barone - Niki Harper * Gergana Kochanova - Tatiana Dachev * Slavena Vytova - Roza Dachev * Kofi Kingston - Kwami * Leonard Roberts - Bennett Shaw * Alfred Molina - Robert Warner * John Simm - Paul Terrell * Emanuelle Chriqui - Irina Popov * Eve Torres - Chita Francisco * Zooey Deschanel - Tamera Flick * Peyton List - Jennifer Sleet * Emily Rose - Courtney Valance * Danielle Panabaker - Emma Isaac * Larry Miller - Pierre Gaudet * Charlene Amoia - Charlotte Lune * Dane Cook - Clair Romain * Kristen Bell - Arlette Bouchard * Hilary Rhoda - Kitty Drake * Alexz Johnson - Susan Richards * Elise Gatien - Jessica Drew * Kelly Rowland - Torre Myers * Molly Culver - Mary Beth Talbot * Leslie Bibb - Lexa Balfour * Lin Chi-Ling - Zhen Tu Spoofs * Julia Roberts - Judy Robertson * Cameron Diaz - Cammie Domingo * Tyra Banks - Tonya Cash * Megan Fox - Megan Wolff * Kelly Hu - Kayley Wu * Jessica Alba - Jessica Alfa * Angelina Jolie - Angel Jenly * Kate Beckinsale - Kathy Beckinstaff * Jamie Pressley - Jordan Tressly * Carmen Electra - Carla Sparks * Kristen Stewart - Christine Huart * Michael Bay - Nigel May * Patrick Stewart - Peter Stuart * Olivia Munn - Lindsay Yari * Paris Hilton - Maris Stilton * Ali Landry - Ally Landers * Hayden Panittiere - Hayden Carriere * Jennifer Love Hewitt - Jennifer Lone Fluit * Terri Hatcher - Mary Thatcher * Kim Kardashian - Kim Corrigan * Selma Hayek - Thelma Hait * Anna Kournikova - Anna Karakova People that will Never Be Cast * Heather Locklear due to Regina Brennan * Kayley Cuocco due to Haley Leone * Ellen Barkin due to Zoe Hollander * Kaylee DeFer due to Kayla LeFer * Amanda Bynes due to Amanda Burns Potential Future Cast Members Men * Robert Downey Jr * Terrance Howard * Joshua Jackson * Shane West * Alex O'Laughlin * Scott Caan * Ryan Reynolds * Vinnie Jones * Leonardo Nam * Sam Rockwell * Chris Evans Women * Kerri Russell * Sarah Chalke * Jamie-Lynn Sigler * Scarlett Johansson * Karolína Kurková * Malin Åkerman * Alycia Purrott * Kathleen Munroe * Elyse Levesque * Alaina Huffman * Amy Acker * Janet Montgomery * Karen Gillian * Michelle Ryan * Monet Mazur * Tricia Helfer * Lena Headey * Claire Van Der Bloom * Lindsey McKeon * Minka Kelly * Adrianne Palicki Category: Clockwork Category: The IT Files